ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade
Eric Brooks was born a human-vampire hybrid with all the strengths but none of the weaknesses of a traditional vampire, Blade has dedicated his life to destroying the occult world of vampires and all who associate with them. Powers and Abilities Powers * Human/Vampire Hybrid: Due to the fact that his mother was bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with an immunity to the effects of vampire bites, the ability to "smell" supernatural creatures, a greatly prolonged lifespan, and sensitivity to bright light. However, after being bitten by Michael Morbius, The Living Vampire , Blade gained various superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. Yet Blade claimed to have been born a half-vampire and that Morbius' bite changed nothing, thus having his origin retconned. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Blade is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Shuma-Gorath, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. ** Superhuman Strength: Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. ** Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Blade's Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allows him to sustain physical trauma to a certain extent. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. He's been seen tanking a blast from Lilith herself and walks away with minor burns and injuries.This somewhat contributes to his healing factor. Making him more resistant than a normal human. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the wound. Wolverine himself stated that his regeneration was almost on par with his during his fight with blade in the civil war. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. ** Prolonged Lifespan: Although not pure vampire, he does have the advantage of being an Hybrid. This includes a Pseudo-Immortality, greatly enhanced lifespan. This has also been noted in the Superhuman Registration act as one of his abilities. Also no change of his appearance has been seen during his time on earth. Besides losing his hair sometimes. ** Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Howling Commandos (Monsters) Category:Monsters Category:The Midnight Sons Category:Vampires